


Day 5 | Double Penetration

by Lily_Rhonin



Series: Lily's Kinktober 2020 [5]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Double Penetration, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:07:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27410074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Rhonin/pseuds/Lily_Rhonin
Summary: Hi more kinktober stuff. Posted in september because I didn't want to rush myself and churn out shit. I strive for smut of the highest quality.Also as I predicted I'm tired of writing it LMAO. But I did it and I'm proud of myself. :') One short every day!Interested in learning what I'm working on next or what else I'm up to? Check out mytwitter
Relationships: Ahri/Akali (League of Legends), Ahri/Evelynn (League of Legends)
Series: Lily's Kinktober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996621
Kudos: 64





	Day 5 | Double Penetration

**Author's Note:**

> Hi more kinktober stuff. Posted in september because I didn't want to rush myself and churn out shit. I strive for smut of the highest quality.
> 
> Also as I predicted I'm tired of writing it LMAO. But I did it and I'm proud of myself. :') One short every day!
> 
> Interested in learning what I'm working on next or what else I'm up to? Check out my twitter

This was not how Akali had been anticipating spending her Friday night. Or maybe she should have, considering they had started out that night drinking and dancing.

She was still drunk, maybe? Or was that from Ahri’s floral perfume and the scent of her arousal, the low moaning in her ear intoxicating her further? It was hard to tell, and Akali didn’t necessarily care as she pushed again, the sweat that dampened her skin beginning to form into little rivulets that streamed down her chest and neck. Arms around her neck, pulling her down.

The soft sound of Evelynn’s laboured breathing from the other side of Ahri wasn’t helping either.

Akali dimly remembered being confused when Ahri had asked them both to fuck her. It wasn’t that they hadn’t before, but when Ahri had explained further she wanted both of them wearing a strap on, Akali had briefly wondered if she was  _ too _ drunk.

But she had been completely serious, and sober enough to fully explain- well, with Eve’s help.

Now, Akali was making a mental note that this was definitely something to agree to again.

She had never heard Ahri make these noises before, seen her so helpless and needy.

She would have done this a thousand more times to see her like this again. Feel her nails biting into her neck, grasping desperately at anything, tearing the sheets as she whined. 

Eve looked just as enthralled, just as driven to keep Ahri a dripping whining mess like this as they filled her and fucked her.

Just one more time.


End file.
